tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica (TDD)
Jessica 'is a contestant on Total Drama Designers. She is played by TDobsessed88. Audition Interview '''Tell us a little about yourself.- ' 'Jessica:'Well i am the popular girl. I am captain of my cheerleading team, and i do awesome at it. ALso i am a straight D student, that's good right. I am he trend setter of the schoool so i guess you like me! '''What one Fault and Virtue of yourself: Jessica: '''Well one fault about me is if i am not very smart. A virtue of mine is, wait what's a virtrue *gets told* oh okay well a virtue of mine is i am veryy pretty. '''Why did you sign up: Jessica: '''I signed up because fashion is awesome, i love to dress my self up in the morning the afternoon and at night time! '''Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Jessica: Well one obstacle i might have for winning is my brainpower. i guess i might have to get smarter over the cource of the time i have Pre-Game Interview How far do you think you'll make it? I am pretty sure I'll make it far! Maybe final 5 or 4. Who would you want to be in the final three with? If I made it to the final 3 it would be with.... OMG Barbie, she is so adorable and maybe Karl, he is kinda Hot! What do you think about all the other competitors? Well as you know I think Barbie is so adorable,ummmm Karl is Hot, Dallas seems okay whoever that is.... Jamie is awesome she can so be one of my BFF"s and Katina is kind of mean! I don't like mean people. Who would you eliminate first? I would eliminate Katina because she is mean! How do you think you will make it in challenges? Wait.. There's challenges.... I thought this was where we design stuff for fun! Oh No! If you had to choose someone to come in the competition to accompany you, who would it be? Ummmmmm Maybe my Brother because he is very smart... He goes to Division 3 college, i can't believe it, He's in college isn't that smart! After Elimination Interview Why do you think you got voted off? I know who got me voted off.... Jamie AND Stefano... That jerk Stefano, but I forgive Jamie! Are you going to miss someone from the game? Yeah! I am going to miss Barbie, Karl and Jamie. How do you think the left contestants will be eliminated? I think the next going home is Stefano, then Marcy/Dallas, Marcy/Dallas, Barbie, Jamie, and Karl wins! Would you want another chance? Hech yeah, I want another cahnce, I felt Dallas should have been eliminated he doesn't add any flare to his creations, he just adds a coat, I added a purse, earings and a headband with a heart! Are you sad about your elimination? Totally, it was unexpected everyone said that either Dallas or Stefano were going home. Everyone liked me and they loved my designs! Tell us about your time there. Your friends, boyfriend/girlfriend, etc. Well I was in a terrible alliance with Dallas and Barbie, Dallas was a terrible leader! Ummmm Barbie and Jamie were were my Blond BFF's, but Barbie was Blond BOMBshell Best friend, Stefano was a jerk, Marcy was kinda my friend, and Karl is the one I'll miss the most my Boyfriend, so yeah! Design Gallery jess_dress.png|'Jessica's first design!' Mooooooooooeoeot.png|'Jessica's Swimsuit Design!' Monessica.png|'Jessica dressed as Monica!' jessica_pparatty.jpg|'Jessica's party clothes!' Trivia Category:Female Category:Total Drama Designers